<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disguised Devotion by nikilaughsalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342110">Disguised Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikilaughsalot/pseuds/nikilaughsalot'>nikilaughsalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, Loss of Virginity, Passion, Patriarchy, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikilaughsalot/pseuds/nikilaughsalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort victoriously basks in the darkness he has submerged all of Wizarding UK. In a purgatory where all crimes can be inflicted upon prisoners of war, Hermione Granger finds herself eloped to the one and only person she despises more than Voldemort- a former classmate. Struggling to find the key that will aid her thirst for freedom, Hermione learns that trust, hope and devotion can be found in places she would have not dared advance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N<br/>Hi! This is my very first attempt at writing for Dramione, so please bear with me!<br/>Huge shout out goes to my best friend, @galaxyofsarcasm who gave me the motivation to sit down and write the story you're about to read.<br/>Please, do share your input on the story.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 </p><p> </p><p>Screeches and shrieks filled the emptiness of the Hogwarts courtyard. The stench of blood reeked through the heavy air, pain and suffering permeating around. With shaky, pale fingers she clutched the wood of her wand, wide eyes training on the scene before her. </p><p>Voldemort has succeeded. </p><p>For six years, she stood beside her best friend Harry Potter; aiding and preparing him for the battle that finally occurred today. For six entire years, she willingly went through hell and back for the Chosen One. The Chose One that now laid lifeless before the one individuals who's death curse had failed years ago. </p><p>Yet this time, he had succeeded. </p><p>Everyone not following the Dark Lord were distraught- hearts breaking and the little amount of hope left within them ripped up into shreds. Some went to face head-on the Death Eaters wearing masks and wide grins. People were crumbling to the ground, people were falling to their knees, holding the bodies of more souls lost to this war. People were giving up. </p><p>Hermione felt numb. </p><p>What will happen now? </p><p>She was a realist. She knew what happens to people that have chosen to fight for the wrong side. She understood what will happen to her. But she refused to give up without a fight. </p><p>"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort vociferated gleefully, his foot roughly thrusting Harry's body to the side as he stepped forward. "Now is your time to surrender. Anyone deciding that they are not strong enough to yield that power of darkness will face grave consequences. Choose wisely." </p><p>His voice had halted the entire battlefield. No one moved forward. Voldemort tutted, clicking his tongue as he shook his head slightly. </p><p>"Such a pity." </p><p>Nodding to his Death Eaters, he began maniacally laughing as the threat of death curses began rolling off the tip of their tongues. Hermione moved forward, yelling out stun spells to anyone standing before her. She did not have the power within her to utter out the two deadly words that pulled the life out of a human being. </p><p>Her peripheral vision caught the sight of Ron Weasley falling to the ground, his eyes blank. She screamed, sprinting to him. </p><p>But she was too late. </p><p>Her guard was down and before she knew it; she was out cold. </p>
<hr/><p>Hermione woke up to the soft whimpers that penetrated the darkness surrounding her. She groaned, head pounding to the point where her eyes threatened to pop out of her head. She squinted her eyes as she tried to make out who the owner of the crying voice was. </p><p>"Cho?" </p><p>"Hermione," the voice replied back, shaky in low- the sound of movement echoing through the lightless environment. "You're awake! I'm so glad, Hermione, I'm scared-" </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>Cho Chang sat right in front of Hermione. She was so close, Hermione could see the outline of her face if she stood squinting at the space before her.</p><p>Ice-cold hands placed over ice-cold hands. </p><p>"We lost, Hermione. This is it. We should have died on the field, to save our dignities," Cho rattled on, the movement of her head shaking visible to the puzzled girl sitting in the darkness. </p><p>"You need to tell me what exactly happened, Cho. All I remember is being on the battle ground...Harry...and then Voldemort...the curse...the surrender speech...then Ron..." Hermione's voice cracked as realization dawned on her. </p><p>They were all dead. Never to come back and grace her with a smile or a soft nudge. Her friends, her family...everything was but a distant, dreadful memory. </p><p>"After no one surrendered, Voldemort tasked his followers to kill anyone in sight. But the girls, they were stunned, dragged by the hair and apparated to an unknown place. You and I, included," Cho whispered, allowing Hermione a moment to process her words. </p><p>"So...we're prisoners of war, then? Why? Why not kill us?" Hermione snapped harshly, earning a sniffle from her former classmate. She could vaguely process the movement of Cho's frantic head-shaking. </p><p>"I don't know. I was barely conscious when they threw us in here. The guards were joking about arranged elopement. We are to be given to high-ranking generals as a token of remembrance for what they had conquered. Hermione, we will be slaves..." Cho couldn't bear to finish the sentence. Hermione was baffled. </p><p>One thing was keeping prisoners of war starved, cold and locked up in a cell for the rest of their lives...and another thing was to be showcased and put on a display as a trophy wife. </p><p>Her limbs starting shaking, eyes clouding with tears as she fought to keep quiet, afraid that her fear would negatively affect Cho even more. </p><p>"It's okay, we'll get through this," she whispered empty promises to the crying girl, allowing her to lay her head on her lap, stroking Cho's hair until she passed out. </p><p>Hermione leaned against the cold cell-wall, eyes fluttering shut as she played back her favorite lifetime memories. Being accepted into Hogwarts, acing her first Potion's test, teaching Ron how to tie a bow tie; embracing Harry the night before everything changed. </p><p>And she cried. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Golden Girl, it's your time to shine," a deep, rough voice pulled Hermione and Cho out of their deep, uncomfortable slumber. They watched as a large, tall guard pushed the heavy cell door open, standing as he waited for Hermione to respond. </p><p>"C'mon mudblood whore; I ain't got all day," he bellowed as he stalked up to the prisoners of war, grasping the one with the golden locks by the hair. She yelped, hands immediately fighting against the iron fist holding her hostage. Cho sauntered towards them, only halting in her tracks once the guard's vile words slapped her in the face. </p><p>"If you try and save her again, I will come drag you by your feet once it's your turn. Trust me, your face will do a real good job cleaning up the dirt off these prison floors," he grinned, revealing an incomplete set of yellow teeth. </p><p>Hermione thrashed and flailed as he kept dragging her through the seemingly infinite prison hallway, filled with cries for help locked up behind tiny cells. Hermione's head pounded, nearly muffling the screams of horror. </p><p>
  <em>Nearly.</em>
</p><p>Finally, he pushed her through a huge door, leading to an enormous room, filled with an immaculate amount of space. </p><p>Hermione's eyes flicked in all directions, taking in all the details as her mind tried to decipher exactly where she was. No location she knew matched the one she was at now. </p><p>She met the eyes of a small, slim lady that stood stationary in the center of the room, besides an steel, examination table. Her eyes were like glittering black jewels of a predator, inspecting her carefully, body standing perfectly still. </p><p>"Leave us," she finally said to the guard, who roughly threw Hermione against the examination table, leaving her wheezing; the sound of the doors slamming shut echoing on repeat.</p><p>Silence screamed loudly around the two women. Neither of them backed down as their piercing stares scrutinized each other. </p><p>"My name is Melanie. I am the Chief Healer of this facility. You must be miss Granger; I've heard a lot about you," the woman's voice was low, soft-spoken. </p><p> "I bet you've heard a lot of good things about me," Hermione snapped back, venom laced around her sarcastic words. Healer Melanie ignored her, onyx eyes dragging over her prey's body. She clicked her tongue. </p><p>"You look malnourished and unhealthy. When was the last time you saw light?" </p><p>Hermione tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry, I was way too preoccupied thriving in the darkness of my cell." </p><p>"I am not your enemy. Please allow me to help you...-" </p><p>"Bollocks! If you weren't my enemy, you would have looked as sickly as I do; stuck in a neighboring cell a size bigger than a broom closet," Hermione retorted at the healer, feeling deeply offended, as though the woman's words had carved through her skin with a knife. </p><p>"Regardless, I am not the one you must waste your breath on. I am merely here to see whether you are ready and eligible for elopement," Melanie replied, finally moving for the first time since the prisoner of war got there. She placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, face entirely blank- even when her prisoner flinched under her touch. </p><p>"Lie back down please. I just want to check your vitals." </p><p>Hermione decided it was not worth the fight. Perhaps, Melanie was right- she probably had to save her energy for a battle that actually mattered. </p><p>With the flick of her wand, the older witch cast a diagnostics spell on her, eyes flickering back and forth as she weighed the information colored above Hermione. Hermione herself stared up at her vitals- brows furrowing as she saw her water levels glowing a pale, red color. </p><p>"As stated previously, you're malnourished. Dehydrated. I'll talk to the guards- make sure you are being fed sufficiently. I don't like what I'm seeing," Melanie muttered, eyes never leaving the display of diagnostics. Suddenly, her eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>Or was it pity? </p><p>"Ah, a pure, untouched Mudblood? The irony is preposterous." She beckoned a notebook out of her robes, scribbling profusely. Hermione felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment. </p><p>"May I ask whether this information is important to my future in this world?" </p><p>Melanie's eyes snapped back to her, fingers grazing her locks in a mocking, cold manner.</p><p>"Oh child, your value just went up."  </p>
<hr/><p>Slamming against the familiar, stone cell-wall, Hermione craned her neck down to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. Cho was asleep, the static of soft sniffing sounds appearing every once in a while. </p><p>Hermione spent an infinite amount of time staring into the darkness, thinking about her encounter with Healer Melanie. The way her carnivorous eyes savored the fact that Hermione was still a virgin. She could even tell that there was something giddy about the way the older witch spoke when she explained the process of elopement. </p><p>
  <em>Not that Hermione needed any sort of explanation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are to become trophy wives to the young Generals that impacted and aided in the victory of this Great War. The new generation. This will ensure that anyone rebelling against our Dark Lord will know exactly what will happen to them. You will set a beautiful example of what not to do!" She had said; jotting down quick notes as the tragic words seeped out of her mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When will this happen? Who am I being sent to?" Hermione had inquired, despite the painful thoughts screeching that it's best not to know. Alas, she wanted to be prepared. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll know all in good time, Miss Granger. Once the ceremony's date is near, we will meet again. We will go over the rules. You will not be left without instructions." Melanie smirked, clicking her fingers soundly before turning her back to Hermione. The heavy doors groaned open before she could open her mouth to ask her more questions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're dismissed, child. I'll be seeing you soon." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two iron-grips locked on the young witch's shoulders, dragging her out by her sweater. She lowered her head, hair acting like a thick curtain concealing the poor, broken girl and the silver path painted across her cheeks by the new set of tears. </em>
</p><p>"Are you a virgin, 'Mione?" a raspy voice pulled Hermione out of her hazy trance. She chewed on her lip.</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Silence filled their tiny cell as she awaited her former classmate to say something. She did not. </p><p>"I-I assume you are too? Or...-" </p><p>"Cedric took my virginity at the night of the Yule Ball," Cho sighed out, the essence of warmer memories burning through the girls' veins as they recalled that night. </p><p>"Oh. I don't really think it matters...-" </p><p>"It does. If you are a virgin, the chances of being bestowed to a higher ranking general increases. I mean, we're all doomed either way. But if they hold a more significant role, then maybe they wouldn't pay much attention to you...they'll be away on missions..." Cho gasped on her own words, the taste of defeat burning her tongue. "My mother used to always tell me to give my virginity away to someone who loves you with their whole being. Someone who would die for you. I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry you'll never be able to experience the feeling of being loved. Even for a split moment in your lifetime."</p><p>Hermione stayed quiet, the only sound she made was when she edged closer to the fractured Ravenclaw; wishing she could pour some Gryffindor bravery into her heart.</p>
<hr/><p>Two and a half weeks had passed. </p><p>Or was it two months? </p><p>With the randomized guard check-ups; Hermione could never know. </p><p>They would sometimes enter abruptly, pulling both tired witches to their feet before dragging them towards the showers- the only place Hermione could thoroughly relax. There were no curtains and the guards were vile perverts- but lucky for the girls- they had each other. </p><p>They would each take turns holding the towel, concealing the other witch whilst she quickly showered. Then they would huddle up together in the corner of their cell, shivering as the juxtaposition of the scorching shower and the frosty cell took a toll on their health. </p><p>Hermione was incredibly pale, and thinner than ever. She was glad she didn't have the opportunity to look into a mirror, afraid that the effect of the war on her nineteen-year old body would make her crumble. </p><p>One day, she heard the keys rattle against the door of their cell, bracing herself for the leers and insults always thrown her way. </p><p>"Let's go, mudblood, let's go meet your keeper," the guard- who's name turned out to be Frank- grasped her by the elbow. </p><p>Immediately, Hermione started trembling, mind racing as her heart threatened to rip through her chest. She fought back, earning a sharp slap across the face; hard enough to make her head snap to the side, neck cracking. </p><p>She grunted, eyesight blurring and mixing with colors she could swear didn't match the aesthetic of the now well-known prison corridor. Her lip trembled as the metallic taste of her blood overwhelmed her senses. </p><p>"If it weren't for the respect I have for him, I would have brought you to him beaten and bruised. You should thank him for that," Frank uttered out as he began pulling her down the memorized path. Hermione fought back tears as her thoughts sped through the possible enemies hidden behind the large door. </p><p>As they etched closer, a clear, rough male voice echoed and boomed. Hermione's pursed her lips, wincing at the forgotten wound as they moved nearer to the door. </p><p>They were now a few meters away; the male voice making her heart sink, her teeth baring as she began fighting against her current captor. The bellowing did not cease as curse words escaped through the cracks of the doors; making Hermione insistently more nervous and sick to her stomach. She would rather be beaten to death by Frank than meet the eyes of the man behind the entryway. </p><p>The opening cracked open with the kick of Frank's boot and Hermione felt herself flying through the air as she toppled into the room. </p><p>Having fallen onto her knees, she refused to look up at the man who's shoes were less than a meter in front of her. </p><p>The entire room fell silent, the screaming ceased to exist. She swallowed hard, eyes travelling up in disgust- meeting an equally revolted pair of ice-gray eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy stood staring down at her. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N<br/>Thank you to anyone who has taken the time to reach the first two chapters! Since I'm feeling extra inspired, I managed to write up the third chapter as well!<br/>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is ridiculous. There is absolutely no way in <em>hell</em> I would...-" </p><p>"Are you defying the Dark Lord's wishes? You are supposed to set an example for the future of this Wizarding Nation, General Malfoy," Melanie's soft voice grew hard, her large eyes skimming down over the fallen witch. </p><p>The tension in the room heightened. It was so thick, Hermione felt as though she was suffocating. She stared up at Malfoy through hard eyes, her frown growing deeper as he kept his eyes trained down on her. He was wearing an expensive-looking black suit. Anything to flaunt his daddy's money. His eyes were the same- cold, distant and filled with rage. She remembered the way he'd look at her in school. His expression and entire demeanor would change into one filled with repulsion. But of course- when he was a person that thrived in his superiority complex- it was only natural to feel a sense of outrage at the fact that he had to be in the same class as a mudblood. </p><p>
  <em>Mudblood. </em>
</p><p>He was the first person to ever call her that. She remember how hard it was to fight back the tears when he stood in front of her; and how difficult it was to stop the sobs from escaping that very same night. </p><p>Now, six or so years later; she stood kneeling by his feet- a promise of a beautiful, fulfilled life long forgotten and a distant memory. </p><p>"Of course not," Malfoy spat out, his jaw clenching tightly as he stood stoically in front of her. He shifted his darkened gaze onto the healer, hands placed in the pockets of his lavish suit. "But pairing me with Granger...quite frankly I find it insulting. I fight for the Dark Lord and am gifted with an insufferable mudblood. I'd rather own seven mudblood whores than this one here." He turned away abruptly, walking further away from Hermione- as though the mere thought of having to breathe the same air as her poisoned him. </p><p>"General Malfoy," Melanie began, earning his attention immediately, "Please be advised that it is for the greater good. The symbolism behind this match is remarkable." She walked towards him, slowly, carefully. "She was known as 'the Golden Girl'. Harry Potter's right hand. She once was a powerful pawn utilized by the Order. Now, she's just another trophy left on display to delineate their failure. Owned by a man the Dark Lord deems worthy enough to flaunt such a token. She is, additionally, pure by nature..." </p><p>He narrowed his eyes, smirking as he looked down at Hermione- who kept her eyes on the floor- tears brimming as she listened to the two individuals conversate so casually about her turning into an object. </p><p>"A virgin?" He laughed humorlessly, running a hand through his hair. "I'd always assumed she slept with Weasley or Potter. Or maybe even both of them. It doesn't matter anyway; they're both rolling in their graves now...-"</p><p>"Don't talk about them like that," Hermione finally found it in her to yell out him, her voice shaking with pure anger. His eyes flashed with an immense amount of rage. </p><p>He reached down, grabbing her by the jaw, leaning in close. "You don't get to talk to me like that. You don't get to speak to me unless I allow you to," he growled out, yanking her back with enough force to make her lose her balance. He wiped his hand on his suit, as though he had just touched the skin of a corpse before looking back at Melanie- who stared intently at the pair. </p><p>"How shall we proceed further with this...<em>situation</em>?" He inquired, running a hand through his white-blond hair. Melanie smirked. </p><p>"I just need a few moments alone with miss Granger. I promised not to leave her misinformed about her future as your <em>bride</em>. Allow me to prepare her and as calculated by Lord Voldemort; the ceremony will take place in a few hours. Thank you for your time, General Malfoy." </p><p>He gave her a stiff nod before stalking off, cracking the doors shut without shedding Hermione even the flicker of a final gaze. </p><p>Hermione burst into tears, quivering fingers hiding her face- lungs aching from pain. Melanie let her sob, unmoved by the mess of a witch that once was top of her class. She could have been so many things if life went down another pathway. If they had been victorious. Perhaps she would have been the one standing in Malfoy's place, looking down at him and completely disregarding him as a human being. </p><p>"Time's up, child. We must prepare you for General Malfoy." She held her hand out but Hermione stood up without her aid. There was no way she could ever accept anything from the people who captured and objectified her. </p><p>
  <em>Not today, not tomorrow and not in a thousand years.</em>
</p><p>She laid her back on the same steel examination table as the Chief Healer checked her vitals. Melanie's tongue clicked, but still nodded to herself. "Better, but not perfect." </p><p>She instructed Hermione to sit up as she ran through everything the young witch needed to know before the ceremony. </p><p>"You will now see yourself as a prisoner. It doesn't matter if General Malfoy decides to keep you pampered. It doesn't matter that you'll be taking his surname. What you must focus on is being at his beck and call. If he wants you to clean the floors; you will do so without opening that pretty little mouth of yours. If he decides he wants to grace you with his presence in the middle of the night; you will accept that without objection. We will meet every once in a while to check your health, make sure you continue being eligible to deal with anything his sire desires out of you. Also, I hope you understand that just because you are eloped to him, does not mean that he should remain faithful to you. This is not a blissful marriage; this is a binding contract and proof of how powerful Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters have become. I hope you're comprehending everything I'm telling you, miss Granger." </p><p>Hermione stared blankly ahead of her at the plastered, deteriorating wall. She nodded, allowing the numbness overwhelm her. </p><p>"Perfectly." </p><p>Melanie hummed in approval, pulling out a potion vial, gently handing it to Hermione. </p><p>"What is this?" </p><p>"This is a brewed potion to halt your menstrual cycle, preventing ovulation and any...<em>accidents</em> from occurring. You are to take this potion every single day to ensure it's working. General Malfoy will be notified of this and will make sure you're taking it every day; so don't act smart." She paused. "Now, you will be escorted back to your cell until everything is prepared. You can say your goodbyes to your little roommate but don't worry; she's been assigned too. Perhaps if both your keepers are nice enough, they will allow you to have fun tea parties where you can boast about what you did all day." Melanie grinned shamelessly as Frank appeared back into the room. </p><p>Taking her by the elbow, Hermione flinched as she realized that her skin sported bruises from their previous encounter. She let him drag her back to Cho like a ragdoll, stripped of any sense of happiness. There was no more of that left for her in this world. </p><hr/><p>"Hermione!" Cho gasped as she pulled her into a tight embrace. "You've been gone for so long, what happened?" </p><p>"I-I've been assigned...to Draco Malfoy." </p><p>There was a loud gasp and a trembling sigh. </p><p>"Oh, Merlin. I'm so sorry...I've been assigned to Blaise Zabini..." Cho said quietly after a few quiet moments. Hermione ran a hand through her hair, afraid that once she uttered the words out; it would become her reality. But, that was her reality and future anyway.</p><p>"My ceremony is...soon. I only came back to wait until they have prepared everything. Please don't lose hope. We're been through hell and back; we can go round another one time." </p><p>Cho nodded fervently beside her, hands wrapped tightly around Hermione's petite physique. "If anyone can impose hope; it's you." </p><p>Hermione pursed her lips. She wanted to believe that Cho's statement was true. But, at the end of the day; she was a realist. </p><p>According to her calculations, Frank came to pick her up one last time two hours later. She quickly kissed Cho on the forehead and told her it's not forever. Cho sobbed and Frank assured her that she'll be up next. As though she was supposed to be thankful. </p><hr/><p>Hermione was forced to shower with no one protecting her from the guards' hungry stares. She was then thrusted back into the room with Melanie; in nothing more but a towel. Melanie instructed her to strip and change into a black wedding gown. She looked horrible. She'd always dreamed of marrying someone classed as the love of her life; wearing a cream-white dress; surrounded by her friends and family. </p><p>She would have never expected to be dressed up in the color of death and doom; her face covered by a lace veil she could barely see through. Albeit depressing; she was able to silently cry under the veil, careless of whether someone will see or not. Her life was ruined, destructing her wedding day was the least of her problems. </p><p>Melanie held her gently by the forearm, ignoring the purple bruises peppering her ghastly-white skin. Her shoulders were exposed and her collarbones were too. </p><p>Hermione blindly followed the healer until a chilly breeze pierced through her body. She gasped, feeling the raw rays of the sun stroke her naked skin- as though assuring her that everything will be okay. </p><p>She could barely take in the scene before her- a dark, mahogany alter where a man dressed in all black stood stoically, his back facing her. She caught the glimpse of the infamous ice-blond hair color on a gentleman sitting on the right side of the groom- that must have been Lucius Malfoy; his petite wife, Narcissa by his side. She couldn't recognize the other faces as Melanie kept walking her faster towards the alter. Hermione's head was pounding, the blood in her veins infinitely louder than usual. </p><p>She felt Melanie's soft grip become replaced with a tighter grip. A male's grip. She looked up at Malfoy; only to realize that he was staring ahead at a Death Eater standing between them, wearing a mask. </p><p>She swallowed hard, thoughtlessly moving away from him; only for Malfoy to tighten his grip on her forearm. Hermione felt nauseous and felt incredibly thankful for the veil thinly protecting her from reality. </p><p>The ceremony began melancholically. Ravens croaked ominously over their heads, the wind whistling horribly. Goosebumps fluttered against Hermione's skin as she let the words coming out of the Death Eater go into one ear and come through the other. </p><p>"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hemione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you swear on the Dark Lord's name to treat and utilize her to your own content and however you'd like? Regardless of whether or not love is present." </p><p>Malfoy grimaced for a split second; his jaw clenching and unclenching rapidly. "I do." </p><p>The Death Eater turned to face Hermione. He stepped forward and ripped off her veil, tilting her chin upwards as the tears rolled off her cheeks. </p><p>"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you swear on the Dark Lord's name to please and do anything he asks of you?" </p><p>Hermione stayed quiet. The scene paused around her, all eyes fixated on the broken girl gripped by the incredibly tall, powerful Death Eater who once was a mere whiny little child. </p><p>Malfoy snapped his head down to look at her; eyes blazing irritably as he clenched his hold on her more. She looked up at him- her own hazel eyes holding a flame that caught him by surprise for the split of a second. </p><p>"I do," she affirmed; not backing down from her glaring competition with her soon-to-be husband. He narrowed his gray eyes and broke the trance looking up at the masked man before them in a bored manner. </p><p>"Please place these rings on your each other's ring fingers. That will seal this matrimony for eternity."</p><p>Malfoy went first. He picked up the onyx band and hurriedly slid it onto Hermione's ring finger on her left hand. Once it was placed, her skin began to tingle. She winced, trying to stop the pain by rubbing the finger against her dress. It worsened the pain. The masked Death Eater chuckled. </p><p>"The ring is charmed. It is attaching itself to you; becoming part of you. This ring ensures that your keeper can find your location at all times and does not permit you with a chance of escaping from your future home. Congratulations." It was as though she could hear the smirk painted behind the mask. </p><p>With shaky fingers, she reached for Draco's ring, gently placing it onto his ring finger. His fingers were slim and cold and he did not wince when it was placed. Of course his ring was made differently from hers. She looked up at him only to find him avoiding her stare. His eyes were fixed on the ink-colored ring- proof that he was now the proud owner of Hermione Granger. </p><p>"I would usually say that now is time for the groom to kiss his bride; but the current circumstances are quite peculiar," drawled out the masked man, earning a couple of chuckles from the quiet audience. </p><p>Hermione bit her lip; afraid of what happens next. Draco stepped backwards, pulling Hermione into him. She immediately felt incredibly uncomfortable. The witch had her side pressed up against him and she felt close enough to the point where she was overwhelmed by his minty scent, mixed with the subtle taste of citrus and cologne. She wanted to gag. </p><p>He looked towards the audience and scowled down at her. </p><p>"Time to show my new wife where our honeymoon will be."</p><p>With that, they disapparated into the unknown.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning that this chapter there's some violence! <br/>Thank you to everyone who took their time commenting and reading my story! I appreciate each and every one of you! </p><p> Also, sorry if there are some typos! I didn't want to miss today's update since I wasn't able to finish the chapter yesterday! But yes, I'll look through everything tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a whoosh, Hermione found herself apparating in front of the Malfoy Manor. At least that's what she assumed the somber-looking mansion was owned by. It glared back at her as Malfoy dragged her through the ancient gates. </p><p>The weather reflected how Hermione felt inside; cold, depressed and ready to weep. </p><p>She looked around at the greenery of their widespread garden; the interior protected by a long line of precisely-cut shrubs. The exhausted witch could hear the shrill call of some beautiful, which peacocks that majestically walked across the gardens. Hermione gingerly slowed her pacing; taking in the ghastly view of her new home. </p><p>Her new prison. </p><p>Malfoy- on the other hand- held her by the forearm as he continued shifting them towards the manor's grand entrance. He glanced at her for a split second; pale, hard features curiously analyzing his wife's face; wondering what was going through her head at this point in time. But, that did not stop his long strides as they walked onwards.   </p><p>"You are not permitted to leave the Malfoy premises without me. If you do, trust me, you'll feel the aftertaste," he smirked down at her, brow raising coldly. Hermione shivered, chewing on her bottom lip as she walked through the threshold of the manor. It was colder inside the mansion than it was outside. Her hazel eyes graced the ancient, well-preserved spiral staircase that sat in the center of the foyer. The aesthetic was archaic marble; the walls peppered with paintings with males and females sporting the same ice-blond hair color. They all turned to murmur at each other; piercing glares skimming over the newlywed couple. She kept her head down. </p><p>They continued onwards up the elaborate staircase, the painted relatives running from frame to frame as they trailed after them. </p><p>First, second, third room to the left. The hallways were dismal and bleak. Malfoy ran his pale, slim fingers through his thin hair; reaching to open the heavy wooden door. He nudged her inside by placing a palm against the small of her back, urging her to amble onwards. Hermione grabbed two fistfuls of her wedding dress, picking the fabric up as she walked into the room- eyes soaking in the furnishing. </p><p>The flooring was a solid imperial teak design, lacquered and scrubbed immaculately clean. A large four-poster bed settled in the center of the room with a thick duvet the color of the Gryffindor house. Hermione scoffed under her breath. It was the fact that they made the bed in the colors of her former house, her former life- which deeply contrasted her new settings. It made her heart clench painfully as she brushed these thoughts away. </p><p>There was an open door leading to a tiny-looking bathroom and the young witch could see a vial of potion identical to the one Melanie had forced her to swallow just a few hours ago. A liquid enchanted with the power of taking away Hermione's ability to menstruate. She began feeling nauseous. </p><p>"These are your quarters. If you need anything, speak to Neeney. She is the house elf assigned to make sure you're taking any <em>medication</em> prescribed as well as verifying that you're fed well," Malfoy scanned the room with his gray eyes, taking in the details as if it were his first time in the room. </p><p>He rapidly snapped his impatient glare back to Hermione. "Try not to bother me much with your presence. This is as much of a punishment for me as it is for you." </p><p>Hermione couldn't stop the roll of her eyes. "I hardly doubt that, Malfoy." </p><p>The young man narrowed his eyes, grabbing her by the shoulder, yanking her harshly to him. "I thought I told you not to talk to me unless I expect an answer from you." His fingers strengthened around her collarbone; the power making Hermione choke as she did not back down. He laughed humorlessly. </p><p>"My my, Granger. Still thinking that your Gryffindor bravery will get you out of here alive? I'll give you some time to overthink the facts once more." He abruptly let go of her, turning his back to her, marching out of the chamber with long strides. </p><p>He turned to glower at her one last time before uttering, "I want you decent, ready and prepared for tonight's banquet. As the first event where you'll be by my side; I expect you not to fail. Otherwise...there will be consequences." He slammed the door shut behind him with a heavy <em>thud</em>.</p><p>Hermione stood stationary in the center of her new room for a few, long minutes. She let out a long, shaky sigh before rubbing her eyes with her palms until she could see stars. </p><p>Perhaps this was all a nightmare and she'd wake up in the Gryffindor common room when the stars disappear. </p><p>But she didn't.</p><p>Instead, she was greeted by the pallid fortification that closed her in all directions. She tried going for the door, knowing it was a foolish thing to do. Her hypothesis concerning Malfoy's distrust for her then became a solid fact. </p><p>Hermione paced to the bathroom, fingers trailing against the porcelain sink and the large bathtub. She knew Malfoy didn't personally make her quarters comfortable for her own benefit. Surely, no one was bothered enough to remove the amenities that grew as the house changed Malfoy ownership. She turned the bathtub handle, letting the water pour out as she stripped out of the wedding dress. She took a long look at the fabric as she clutched onto it before her expression turned into one filled with rage and regret. She threw the dress across the bathroom spitting on the material before sliding into the scorching water. She hissed as the water caressed her slim, battered body. Her head dipped underwater before she let out a scream, bubbles erupting and unraveling the once calm water. </p><p>Hermione thought and thought- maybe if she stayed long enough under water, all her pain would fade away. Her lungs started burning and her sight blurred up, the stars appearing before her. She bit her lip, her mane cloaking around her naked body fully submerged within the water. She decided it would take too long to die like this, so she gulped and choked until her heart began raising, brain sending nervous electric jolts through her body- pleading and begging for her to halt her actions. </p><p>Stubborn as ever, she refused her own body's request, until a tiny hand grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her upper body out of the now lukewarm water. She coughed and wheezed, water seeping out of her mouth and nose; her brain and heart cheering within her with relief. </p><p>Once she regained her composure and her lungs could take in air; she met the large, black eyes of a tiny house elf, with large ears and a thin piece of fabric wrapped around its body. She stared as it kept looking at her in a disapproving manner. </p><p>"Miss is to not do silly things. Neeney is here to assist her, but Neeney is unable to do that if Miss is dead," the house elf chirped in a high-pitched squeak. Hermione glared at the tiny creature. </p><p>Neeney stepped back and sat on the cold tiles, eyes never leaving the witch's face. "If Miss cannot be trusted enough to bathe on her own, Neeney is to stay with her. Master Malfoy will punish Neeney if anything happens to his new wife." She continued staring with large, sparkly eyes at the bathing girl, who hadn't moved since the moment her head was pulled out of the water. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Neeney, I will not do this again," she rasped out, her vocal cords tight and strained. Neeney ogled at her for a second longer. </p><p>"Neeney is to be outside Miss's bathroom door. The second Miss's vitals show signs of distress, Neeney is to come back in," she warned, disappearing into thin air without a second wasted. </p><p>Hermione finished her bath quickly after that. She wrapped the laid out towel around her body and walked back into the cold bedroom. As promised, Neeney was standing a meter away from the bathroom door, her expression reflecting one of relief once she saw the witch emerge on her two feet. </p><p>The prisoner's eyes fell upon a neatly placed dress on the duvet of the bed. It was a Slytherin-green, velvet dress- and once she put it over her body; it tightened around her waist; hugging her curves perfectly as though it was tailored exactly for her. </p><p>Neeney hopped onto the bed behind Hermione, summoning a comb which she twisted and ran through her wild curls, taming them as much as she good for her new mistress. She mustered a pair of high-heels that made Hermione cringe at the sight of them alone. </p><p>Everything was extremely uncomfortable. The dress exposing her shoulders and breasts; the cinched waist, the heels- it was all too much. Neeney provided her with a Calming Drought and Hermione stumbled towards the door, confirming that this time, it was unlocked. </p><p>She cautiously walked through the darkened corridor; ignoring the comments the paintings sent her way as she made her way down the staircase, gracelessly tripping once or twice over her dress. She clutched onto the railing for dear life as her heart raced once she saw a figure of a woman with streaked hair standing at the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>The older witch abruptly turned at the sound of Hermione's unstable descent and immediately her features became strained and uncomfortable. </p><p>Narcissa Malfoy stood, taking in the sight of her new daughter-in-law. </p><p>"Hermione," she greeted her in a warm tone, extending her hand to grab the younger witch's sweaty palm, carefully helping her down the final steps. "Welcome to our home. Congratulations on your wedding," she said in a strained voice, pity pebbling over her beautiful eyes. Hermione pursed her lips awkwardly, oblivious as to how she was to respond to her comment. </p><p>"My name is Narcissa, you can call me that, I don't mind," Narcissa sent her a warm smile as her eyes travelled over her body, making Hermione feel incredibly uncomfortable. </p><p>"I understand that the conditions under which you've been placed within this manor are rather, heinous, but to an extent I...empathize..." she finished in a timid voice, tilting her head to the side. "If there's anything, do...-"</p><p>"Hello, Mother, I see you've met my new <em>darling</em>," Malfoy's voice crumbled the serenity created between the two women. Narcissa's eyes softened once more as she allowed her son to kiss her on her cheek before his cold eyes lay against Hermione's petite frame. She watched him drag his glare over her body, slowly and lazily. It took all within her not to cower back and wrap her arms around her exposed chest. </p><p>He was wearing a different suit- his dress shirt, suit jacket, trousers and shoes an expensive black. His pale skin deeply contrasted his attire, his icy-blond hair standing out. </p><p>Malfoy stepped over towards Hermione; placing a metal grip around her waist, pulling her to his side. "You must excuse us, Mother. We have a banquet to attend to and we mustn't be late." He tucked Hermione with him as they made their way towards the entrance of the manor. Narcissa smiled. </p><p>"Of course. Do be on your best behavior, son." </p><p>Malfoy ignored her, the muscles in his jaw clenching as his expression darkened once they were walking through the pathway leading to the gates. Suddenly, he spun Hermione and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look up at him in surprise. </p><p>"What is this I heard from Neeney? An attempt on your life? Please, Granger, I knew you were pathetic, but even you can agree that this is way too much for you." </p><p>She stood staring up at him, unable to retort or move due to his clutch on her face. She swallowed hard, eyes fluttering shut as she chose to ignore him. He huffed in annoyance, tearing his hand away from her face- his fingers finding refuge at the curve of her waist. She shuddered. </p><p>Before Hermione could do anything else, the world around her began spinning into swirls of colors. They had crossed over the Malfoy Manor property. They had disapparated.</p><hr/><p>Hermione heaved as they finally settled on land, her head spinning as Malfoy tightly clutched on her elbow, stabilizing her. It took all within her not to roll her eyes. </p><p>What a support system he was. </p><p>"Where are we?" She muttered, attempting her very best to walk straight, her ankle twisting every few steps. She automatically grabbed his forearm tightly, preferring the contact of her dear husband than the one of the cold, soaked grass. Malfoy craned his neck down to her, sharply glaring at her in annoyance. She glowered back at him, releasing him rapidly, smoothing her slim fingers against the soft fabric of the beautiful dress. </p><p>"Gregory Goyle's mansion. He is hosting a celebratory feast for our victory. It's also the first event where the new trophies will be in display. So expect a lot of staring and comments," Malfoy smirked, looking straight ahead as he pulled her with him, completely disregarding the way she hissed out in pain. </p><p>The Goyle Mansion was beautiful, but not as majestic or a grand in comparison to the Malfoy Manor. They neared the crowd of Death Eaters, most men wearing luxurious dark suits.</p><p>The women were different. Each girl wore a different colored ensemble, long lashes fluttering at the men they were accompanying- or the man gawking at them from across the room. </p><p>Hermione's heart strained as she continued analyzing the scenery. It was so painfully clear which woman was a pompous, proud snob and which one was a prisoner of war, forced to be here. Some women's eyes glistened, lips trembling barely, head lowered as the Death Eater owner held onto her as though she was a piece of meat and he was a starved wolf. She swallowed hard as Malfoy ushered her onwards, focusing on his fellow comrades coming up to speak to him, guttural chuckles escaping out of him every once in a while. </p><p>She saw some familiar faces. Luna Lovegood was dressed in a silver frock, her blank face squeezed between Marcus Flint's fingers as he grabbed her face, kissing her cheek soundly. Hermione made a face, only to be rattled by Draco; warning her to behave in a deep, low growl loud enough for her ears, only. She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes, listening to the dialogue exchanged between her husband and Vincent Crabbe; the lady attached to his hip a girl from Ravenclaw- in the year below Hermione. It was truly a sad sight. </p><p>How belittled these bright girls were. </p><p>"Ladies, Gentlemen...and trophies!" Bellowed the owner of the mansion. "Please join me in the dining hall as we commemorate our triumph." </p><p>Everyone began shuffling in one general direction; deeper into the heart of the residence. Individuals holding powerful positions as well as their pawns all took their places around the grandiose table- with Goyle sitting at the head, Draco on his right, Hermione is his side and so forth. She looked up, eyes glazing as she met the blank face of Cho Chang, a girl the was locked up with just this morning. </p><p>Blaise sat beside her, his arm around the back of her seat, his hand nonchalantly holding a goblet filled with red wine. Hermione sufficed with water as the servants offered them all types of luxurious beverages.  Malfoy nursed a tumbler of firewhiskey, his eyes sliding towards her every once in a while. </p><p>"Well, Malfoy, I have to say, you most certainly won the lottery," Goyle drawled on, eyes landing on Hermione's bare chest. She wanted to be sick by the mere look of his starving expression and it was even harder for her to avoid yelling at him.</p><p>"I disagree. We've been married for less than 24 hours, and yet she's already managed to piss me off beyond belief," he replied in a cool manner, bitter eyes skimming back to her frustration façade. The men chuckled, some of the women softly laughed behind their napkins. Girls like Hermione Granger kept quiet- faces a blank canvas. </p><p>"How many galleons for two hours of her time?" </p><p>Draco snapped his head in the direction of the vile, degrading comment. He raised a brow. </p><p>"Oh, Theo, she's not for sale. Besides, even if she was, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to afford her anyway," Malfoy brushed Theodore Nott's comment as though he had asked him whether he wanted extra ice. </p><p>"Possessive much? I thought mudblood whores were for sharing," Theo mock pouted, Malfoy's jaw clicking in irritation. He shook his head at his former Slytherin classmate; his light hair moving with his sways. </p><p>"That's fair, but I just got her. I am in no mood to deal with the diseases she'll bring back after spending her time with you." He took a swig of his drink, his eyes raising arrogantly at the infuriated face of Theodore Nott. </p><p>"Some other time then..." he growled, eyes locked onto Hermione's small frame. She kept her eyes trained on the empty china plate in front of her, the burn of the man's stare making her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She knew that if she showed that to him; he'd thrive. </p><p>That's how they all were. </p><p>Instead, Hermione chose to try and lock eyes with Cho. But, there was something eerily different about the Ravenclaw witch. It was that empty look in her face. </p><p>It was identical to the one held by Luna in the grand foyer.</p><p>Hermione stiffened. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>They chauvinistic comments kept coming and going.  </em>
</p><p>Malfoy didn't seem fazed by the way the men surrounding them spoke about his trophy. Sometimes he'd laugh, smirk and roll his eyes. But sometimes, he would ignore the remark; too busy staring at a young girl seated at the other side of the table. </p><p>She clearly was a girl that had come at her own will; her fingers free of any cursed rings. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, her teeth biting down on the matted red color of her blood-red lipstick. He sipped on his firewhiskey, eyes never leaving her face. </p><p>The girl tilting her head to the side, earning the faintest nod in return from the man beside her. She hastily stood up, making sure to pull the top of her dress downwards, exposing her barely concealed breasts. Hermione grimaced, her stomach dropping as Malfoy abruptly cocked up a few moment after that; following the path taken by the girl. </p><p>She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable without her enemy by her side. She fiddled with the fabric of her dress until a long arm flexed around her shoulders; pulling her into the Death Eater. </p><p>Theo comfortably seated himself in Draco's chair, pressing Hermione's body flush to his. She tried to pull away, but that only tightened his hold on her. </p><p>"You don't really care if you take a little walk with me, right? I promise I'll be gentle," he whispered into her eyes, goosebumps peppering across her entire body. She shivered, trying hard not to cry as he stood up; pulling her away with him. </p><p>The young, tortured witch began panicking; her wide, tear-brimmed eyes meeting Blaise and his furrowed brows and pointed stare in the final minute before Theo spun her around, holding her by the waist as they walked towards the spiraling staircase. </p><p>"No, please...-" Hermione began, her tongue numb as he kept shoving her up the stairs. He grabbed her arse; squeezing onto the velvet fabric as he leaned from behind her, revealing revolting thoughts. </p><p>Once they reached the top of the stares, Hermione began shaking uncontrollably; her brain racking with ideas on how to sprint and never come back. </p><p>"C'mon, 'Mione. I value your exterior beauty- unlike your sweet husband. Let me show you how to have a good time..." Theo grumbled out, stepping towards her in a predatorial manner. She was backed up against the wall in a dark corridor at the top of the staircase. </p><p>With an adrenaline buzz suddenly releasing through her veins; she kicked Nott in the shin with her heels; making him cry out in pain. She glanced back as she watched him crumble to the groan, yelling curses and obscenities her way. </p><p>Turning her head straight just as she began descending down the steps, she colliding into a solid blockade. The witch toppled backwards, only to have a cold palm wrap itself around her wrist, tucking her back on her feet before she hit the floor. She looked up, meeting Malfoy's enraged scowl; his fist locking around her bones until she gasped out in pain. </p><p>Draco turned his murderous stare at Theodore- eyes squinting in a threatening manner. </p><p>"We're not done, you and I." </p><p>He promptly backed down the steps, Hermione hurriedly begging him to slow down- her feet bruised and battered after a few hours of walking around in these ridiculous heels. He yanked her harder; marching out of the mansion- the people in his way backing up out of the way. She felt so downgraded, as if she was a puppet doll being tossed from one Death Eater to another. </p><p>Before she could even realize; they had disapparated back into the Malfoy manner. </p><p>"Malfoy stop, please, it hurts-" Hermione tried her voice as he forced her to climb up another set of elongated stairs. </p><p>Right outside her quarter doors; he furiously shoved her against the wall; her head snapping back against it. </p><p>"You mudblood whore. What were you thinking going with Nott?" He yelled at her, eyes blazing like a wildfire as he paced back and forth; frowning angrily at the space in front of him. </p><p>Her eyes grew wide and before she could halt herself; she was matching his voice tone. "Me? I tried my very best to escape! I don't need your help. I'm just sorry I interrupted your snogging session with the girl you couldn't stop staring at the entire evening!" </p><p>Draco snapped his face to watch Hermione; his teeth gritting as he unbuttoned his top button, craning his neck to the side. </p><p>"Is someone jealous? Granger, you're truly outdoing yourself at this point...-" </p><p>"And what if I wanted to go with Theo?" She called back in a shrill voice, immediately regretting the mere thought that getting on his nerves would do her any good. Her stomach dropped once his expression darkened to one that was villainous. It truly made Hermione wonder how someone with such pure angelic features could hold so much poison and maliciousness within themselves. </p><p>He grabbed her by the throat this time, head snapping back to hit against the wall. He leaned in, his hot breath tasting like mint and firewhiskey. He looked down at her, fingers pressing against her trachea, just enough to make her choke on the little breath her provided her with. </p><p>"Is that so, Granger?" His close proximity to her face made her feel completely defenseless; knowing that snapping her mouth open would make everything worse. He pressed his body to hers, fingers clutching higher as the tip of his index finger brushed against her jaw; the dents of his rings leaving painful marks she knew would stay with her for the time being. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to tilt her head to the side, feeling completely afraid. He jostled her head back to look at him.</p><p>"You're my property now. Just because I show you off does not mean I'm the type of man that goes for used goods that anyone can go for," Malfoy said in a low, gruff voice, neck craning downwards, their noses millimeters away from brushing. Hermione's heart pounded in fear as she stared, wide-eyed at Draco as he towered over her, his free fingers reaching for his collar, loosening it. </p><p>Just as quickly as it all began, it came to a grand finale as she shoved her backwards a third time; completely removing himself off her. She wobbled and nearly lost her balance; hand pressing against the stone wall for stability. </p><p>He walked off soundlessly, before barking out a laugh and clicking his tongue. </p><p>"Honestly Granger, did you really think I was going to kiss you?" He shook his head again, disappearing into the darkness of the unexplored corridor; leaving Hermione breathless with a hammering heart. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>